Breakfast cereals utilize many different types of grains as well as other ingredients and utilize many different forms including shredded, puffed, flaked, toasted and granular particles. These forms may be found in hot cereals, dry cereals, granola cereals and others.
One primary goal in developing a new cereal product is to produce a product that is desirable to consumers. Desirability of a product may be based on factors such as taste, texture, color, and particle shape/size. Another factor of importance is the ability to maintain particle integrity when the particle is re-hydrated, for example when milk is added to the cereal.